Episode 880
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nico Robin - Brook | rating = | rank = }} "Sabo Goes into Action - All the Captains of the Revolutionary Army Appear!" is the 880th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary While the royalty is away for the Levely, the Pinkbeard Pirates raid the Lulusia Kingdom. However, the four commanders of the Revolutionary Army—Morley, Belo Betty, Lindbergh, and Karasu—arrive. Betty uses her ability to encourage the townspeople to fight back, and with the assistance of the other three commanders, they defeat Pinkbeard and his crew. Meanwhile, Sabo, Monkey D. Dragon, and Koala reunite with Ivankov and Inazuma on Momoiro Island as they wait for the commanders to arrive. Once they arrive, they will discuss their plan to officially declare war on the World Nobles during the Levely. Long Summary The Pinkbeard Pirates raid a port town in the Lulusia Kingdom. With the royals having left for the Levely and their best fighters all accompanying them, Pinkbeard and his crew are easily able to overwhelm the remaining Marines and subdue the defenseless villagers to take their belongings for Blackbeard. Moda attempts to run away with a jar of milk in her hands, but she is chased and subdued by the pirates. She says the milk is for the children and she has no money, but Pinkbeard takes the milk and inquires about the money she has saved for the Heavenly Tribute. Moda says she and the other citizens, who are poor, will be killed if they cannot pay the tribute, and Pinkbeard remarks that their king is a bad ruler, but orders his crew to steal the Heavenly Tribute regardless. He then hits Moda away, but her fall is stopped by Belo Betty. Suddenly, the ground rises up, and out of it emerges the okama giant Morley. The Pinkbeard Pirates are stunned at Morley's arrival and feminine appearance, and their gawking causes Morley to become flustered and aggressive, resulting in him moving the ground like clay and pushing it towards them. Belo Betty then steps out and asks the townspeople what they are going to do. Lindbergh flies in, annoyed that Morley attacked too early and prevented him from debuting his new weapon, and a murder of crows flies in that manifests into Karasu. The Pinkbeard Pirates are left in shock, with one of them revealing to his captain that these four are the commanders of the Revolutionary Army. On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy gets up from resting to ask Nami if there is any article in the newspaper about the Revolutionary Army. Nami does not see any, with the most recent report on them still being about the discovery and destruction of their base on Baltigo. Meanwhile, Monkey D. Dragon, Sabo, Koala, and the other Revolutionaries walk through their new headquarters on Momoiro Island. They reach a table where Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma is sitting, and Sabo lies down and starts reading the news about Luffy. The news makes him smile, and Ivankov is also very interested in the news about Luffy and Sanji. Sabo smiles so much that he starts getting a cramp in his mouth, and the Revolutionary leaders wait for the four commanders to arrive so they can begin their meeting. Sabo then receives a call from Lindbergh, who says that they will be there soon. However, Dragon decides to begin proceedings now rather than wait, and Sabo looks forward to preparing for their upcoming declaration of war on the World Nobles during the Levely. Back in the Lulusia Kingdom, the four commanders prepare to fight the Pinkbeard Pirates, and Pinkbeard incurs Karasu's wrath when he points out the commander's mumbling. Betty then turns to the townspeople, asking them what they will choose to do and encouraging them to fight. As she does this, she waves her flag around, using the powers of the Kobu Kobu no Mi to awaken the townspeople's full potential. The people are roused by her speech, and pick up sticks to charge the pirates. The Pinkbeard Pirates think little of this as they attempt to shoot at the townspeople, but Morley moves the ground to block their shots, Lindbergh uses his new Cool Shooter to freeze their guns, and Karasu unleashes a murder of crows that takes all the guns. The townspeople then overwhelm the pirates, with Moda defeating Pinkbeard with a single blow to the head. In the aftermath, a captured Pinkbeard promises revenge from Blackbeard, but Betty replies that he does not care about his subordinate crews. She then leaves him in the care of the townspeople, saying they can get his 52,000,000 bounty by turning him in to the Marines, and she also gives them the Revolutionary Army's contact information should anyone wish to join their cause and fight. The townspeople cry with joy, and the commanders talk about the army's plans as they head off, with two days remaining until the Levely. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Pinkbeard defeating some Marines. **Moda trying to flee from the Pinkbeard Pirates. **Lindbergh and Karasu arriving to the fight. **As Nami and Carrot are reading a newspaper, Luffy asks Nami about any news concerning the Revolutionary Army. **The Revolutionary Army meeting up with Ivankov is shown. **Hack is shown to be present on Momoiro Island. **Pinkbeard's bounty poster is shown. *The anime changes the following: **In the manga, Moda was only trying to protect the Celestial gold. In the anime, she is also protecting a jar of milk. **In the manga, the Pinkbeard Pirates saw both Lindbergh and Karasu on the roof of a house. In the anime, they appeared separately, and the pirates only noticed Karasu. **In the manga, Karasu's words cannot be heard. In the anime, Karasu's speaker is working when he first shows up. **In the manga, Moda struck Pinkbeard on the top of his head. In the anime, she struck him in the face. *Moda appears for the first time in the anime. Site Navigation it:Episodio 880